Muggle Tecknology
by HauntedBykitsunes
Summary: A tech wiz is hired by Hogwarts to teach a new course, but isn't 15 too old to discover you're a witch? What is her twin brothers connection to Voldermort? Did she really know him at all? Sorry... I suck at these Just read it. There's no way I can sum it
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or anything included the Harry Potter novels the world the characters. Not Mine...

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense… right now I'm just pulling out random ideas. Err… I love you?

**Chapter One**

Joseph Akil bit his lip, having just received his school papers he looked over them, hoping he would have the guts to throw them into the fireplace, to let them burn. _ Yeah, like it'd actually burn._ He thought setting them aside on his desk. He threw his head back and stared at a wall for a few minutes.

He looked back to them, and in an effort to cheer himself at he looked at some pictures. He smirked at the picture in front of him, his friend, his _muggle_ best friend, sat making a silly expression while she had her arms wrapped around him at a New Years party in New York. Confetti sprinkled around them, it was the greatest party he had ever gone to.

He smiled and turned back to the papers. Did his father think he was going to go through another year of _Hell?_ He looked at another picture. Davi was flushed and giddy in that picture. She was suppressing a giggle, hiding her face behind Joseph's back. Certainly he didn't want to go back to a place where he was disliked. Not when he had a place where he felt completely welcome. Despite what he had done.

**From:** Aki Nutt - mailto:   
**Sent:** Tue 7/19/2011:20 AM  
**To:** Davi Amol mailto: D.  
**Subject:** Read and Reply

Hullo my luvvie, how R u?

Well enough with the formalities. This is strictly business, just this ounce -

I know you're going back to some school in the fall, one that your daddy paid some nice amount for. . So as your bodyguard, I need to know where, so I can enroll. (My daddy rolls in too…) I already have enough for my diploma, so I don't care what kind of specialty school it is, my technophile friend.

…. I'll admit I was a bit misleading saying this was strictly business, But I really want to know! Come on. Tell me! You won't have to be all alone in a foreign country.

You can email me a reply, or call, but c'mon let me know. This secret has gone on long enough!

Luv.

Aki

**From:** Davi Amol mailto:D.  
**Sent:** Tue 3/2/2005 12:00 PM  
**To:** Aki Nut - mailto:   
**Subject: Re:** Read and Reply

Well, annoyance, Mr. I H8 MaGiCk, I shant keep this hidden much longer! I shall Attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry! I certainly hope your fathers - can get you in, but if it's worth the same as my papa's cash. It's worthless, this place is on a strict we-call-you basis, and btw. I'm going as a TEACHER! And I don't need to be out of high school yet I can complete my studies there!

… Wait I just realized you won't believe any of this…. Disregard it.

Luv,

Davi Amol

Muggle Tecknology Instructor

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

P.S. It's somewhere in the OTHER side of the world! I have to be in London (LONDON!) to catch my train there

**From:** Aki Nutt - mailto:   
**Sent:** Wed 7/18/20—12:05 PM  
**To:** Davi Amol mailto: D.  
**Subject: Re:** Read and Reply

So totally not funny

Chat with me and I might forgive you.

Davi stretched and looked at her screen, Puzzled at her best friends message. Why would that upset him? Of course, he always said he hated magic, but Davi had always figured it had something to do with her eight birthday party and the traumatization he suffered from the over-enthused crowd. This wasn't the same as that however, when that was brought up he laughed… not claimed she had done something to deserve his forgiveness.

Welcome to SADTghsryjdhtbaeb. If you aren't D. or M-H8er get OFF. This is a secure chat. Anything said cant and won't be used against you. EVER. Unless you aren't

D. or M-H8er

**D.Amol**: waz up?

**IH8MaGiCk**: where u serious?

**D.Amol**: Nooooo….. shifty eyes

**IH8MaGiCk**: Quit it! How do you know about Hogwarts?

**D.Amol**: humming

**D.Amol**:  I got an owl my house (Sooo CUTE), and it dropped a note that scheduled a lunch appointment and I fed it and it hooted!

**IH8MaGiCk**: Off topic anyone?

**D.Amol**: oh yeah, well earlier today at a café I met a Gandalf-look-alike who proved it to me, and stated he was interested in hiring me. So I explained the High School Situation, and he said a bunch of stuff, like how I could still attend classes, blah-dy blah-dy BLAH, so I said "Cool, talk to my pops" and he smirked and said "Your father has decided to give you the chance to decide this on his own"

… Dude that was one jolly old man

**IH8MaGiCk**: and you said…

**D. Amol**: I said "Sure might as well, when do I start? What am I teaching?"

He said I would teach a Division of _Muggle studies_ dealing with the _Tecknologikal_ (what ever happened to Technology? When was the pronounciation changed?) aspects of _Muggle life _and an owl would be send telling me when and how to get there, but he mentioned a train during the initial chit-chat we shared. I never really rode a magical train but I bet it be cool!

**IH8MaGiCk:** DAMMIT! I didn't really wanna go back to that school next year! I don't wanna RIDE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! Now I HAVE to go. To protect you. DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! I H8 THAT FRICKIN PLACE. WHY CANT I GO 2 A NORMAL SCHOOL!

**D. Amol**: whaaa? I thought you went to that _normal _all boys' school with Page.

**IH8MaGiCk:** Yeah, we did, WHEN we were 10! I just never told you I went to _Hogwarts_. I though eventually though you might catch on to the fact that I have a bunch of robes in my closets. That I CARRY A WAND.

**D. Amol**: You mean that cute stick?

**IH8MaGiCk: **It is not a _stick. _It's a wand. Say it with me now. Waaannnnddddd.

Oh Merlin! Why am I worried about that! My Lil' Sister is (well sort-a sister) gonna be a teacher my school! She can deduce house points! She can give out detentions! Has Headmaster gone completely MAD!

**IH8MaGiCk: …**

**IH8MaGiCk:** By the way School starts in a month  get your lesson plans ready. If you need it I can contact a student there so that you can get the rough of things

**D. Amol**: Yay!

**D. Amol: **Who? Who? Who? Btw, I just got an owl.  
(Another cute one!) Come over so you can see the message, its addressed to you 2!

Joseph had managed to arrive within the next ten minutes. He combed his fingers through his multi-lenghed multi-colored hair, while Davi fed the owl. It wasn't particularly cute. He thought while approaching it. It was a big brown, completely average, just like a million other ones in the muggle and wizarding world. But Davi treated it like it was a royal bird while it stayed in her home, while it relaxed on the window. Aki took its message

Davi Amol, Joseph Akil

Big orange room in big house

101 Emina Road

Somewhere in USA

He stared at it. Not bothering to open it. _My whole identity is based on a legend._ He thought staring at it. He smirked. Why had he suddenly thought of that? He felt a slight shiver run up his spine as he handed the envelope back to his friend. "You read it." He said "Just give me the gist of it."

That evening both teens told their parents they were going to each others house, when actually they went to London.

End Chapter.

A/N

Now that I have an idea of what I'm doing I plan on making this a rather good story, right now there may be some quirks, but don't worry It'll all be smoothed out soon.

Notes on Story

- He was lying about having enough for his diploma; he does have some High School credits from his summer stays at home, but only enough to make him about a sophomore.

- A lot of efforts have been put in order to hide the wizarding world from Davi.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or anything included the Harry Potter novels, the world, and the characters. Not Mine...

**A/N: **I changed the previous chapter some, so **if you've read it before March 14, 2005 you may want to re-read it**, I didn't change it much, but the parts I added I plan on making important to future plot.** Btw, if you see mistakes pertaining to the Harry Potter Characters, Story, or World, can you make me aware of it? I would _really _appreciate it. **

**Chapter 2**

Both Davi and Joseph (as the rest of the world with the exception of Davi called him) could pull up some money and manage to get to London, both could call up favors and go for free, but instead they choose floo. Joseph HATED floo. And the second they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron he made sure he would let Davi know the next time he had to use floo he would-

"God! Let's never do that again!"

-he would… "Cheers to that!" he said disregarding the thought and leading her from the dark and shabby Leaky Cauldron, out to Diagon Alley. There would be things to buy and people to visit before he could teach her what he wanted to teach her, or had been asked to teach her, teach her what he would never forgive himself if he didn't teach her (harmless counter-curses, and powerful unforgivable curses, that he would teach her merely because he knew them, and he wasn't supposed to know them, and he'd been told not to.) He grinned as she jumped at the sight of a Gringotts goblin. It would be a long month, he thought, a long month indeed. And even after those thoughts, he grinned excitedly.

"Oh my fricking god." Davi said suddenly. Glaring at her watch, wearing new robes and holding a new wand in hand (Rowan with a strand of a kitsunes 6th tail 9 inches vain and temperamental) and giving a horrified look to Joseph she said "We're late." And with that, they dashed through the alley and to The Leaky Cauldron. Dodging and rushing thought the crowd they managed to make it in a little more than five minutes, they found the Headmaster drinking something and holding a conversation with a boy their age. The boy turned to face them. He smiled. "Akil" he said with a nod of acknowledgement. Joseph returned it.

"Potter, what brings you here?" Joseph said awkwardly.He was still breathing heavily. Davi sighed, he did not do well with people. Not well at all.

"Getting an early start in my shopping is all, you?"

"Same, and introducing my friend to the wizarding world," He stopped and saw Davi looking at him expectantly "Davi this is a classmate of mine Harry Potter, Potter, this is my best friend Davi" he hesitated "Amol"

"_Amol?" _ He asked his eyes widening. He smiled both glad her eyes didn't fall on his scar and glad to see the little sister of Page. After regaining his composure he bid his farewells and walked on to find Ron and Hermione She looked a hell of a lot like him. But he'd never seen her in Hogwarts and as far as he knew Page had been the only non-muggle in his family. The question was. What was she doing in Diagon Alley speaking to Dumbledoor? He did a mental shrug and seconds later found himself at the mercy of Molly Weasly

Davi was feeling rather hyperactive by the time they were sitting in a table in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. They had gotten over all initial chit-chat by the time they were settled and Dumbledoor continued with it, Davi was beginning to feel restless.

"Why was the Potter-boy surprised to hear my last name?" She asked suddenly in the middle of a comment on the weather. Joseph choked on his apple. Dumbledoor with one heavy pat on the back liberated the caught piece "Thanks" Joseph said wiping his tear brimmed eyes.

"He knew Page," He muttered "He's in the same house Page and I were in"

Davi bit her lip. She looked down her face red and fist shaking. "Headmaster, would you care to excuse us for a minute"

Without waiting for a reply she grabbed her friends arm and dragged him away. "Page- My Page, MY TWIN BROTHER WENT TO THAT SCHOOL AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME!" She shouted and holding a poker face, she punched him square across the face. She bit her lip holding back tears, not wanting to think, to feel the pain again she slid onto the floor. Avoiding Joseph. Joseph placed a silencing spell on them and hugged the now crying girl.

"Sorry, he didn't want you to know… thought you'd be ashamed that he could never be a muggle like you, that you'd figure he'd become a lost cause or sumthin' you know how much he sucked on the computer. He wanted to be like you, and he thought this was the complete opposite"

She continued sobbing. "Is there anything else… did he die like they said he did? Anything else at all?"

"Well… We dated, the last six months of his life, and no he didn't die like they said. He was killed in a raid by some death eaters. We snuck after an Auror and ended up in one of the biggest raids in the past 10 years. He was incredibly powerful and was plowing through those death eaters like nothing. And then…" he stopped, remembering the nights events.

He had been running to keep up with Page, shooting off defensive spells while Page was on the offence when Page suddenly stopped and Joseph ran into him. "Vol-Volder- He-who-must-not-be-named!" He remembered Page saying taking a step back. Only to fall over Joseph. They were next to each other Joseph, on reflex had immidietly grabbed Pages hand. Page looked up at the man with fierce determination. When the monstrous-snake like man turned to them Page pointed his wand square between the man's eyes. He held Joseph's hand tightly. And Joseph heard:

_Run and tell Tonks were I am. I'll handle this._

_What! No way! I'm not leaving you with this thing! _He responded

_Listen. Just run._

With some of wandless magic he pushed Joseph and got him running.

_Take care of my Davi, let her know. She will always have a part of me with her, From this day on, We'll have never been any different._

He continued running but could hear no longer, he only got an impression of what they spoke of. The _thing_ had wanted something of Page's. Page told him to sod off that he'd just given that away (or something to that effect). And then Joseph fell, gasping, clutching on to his chest, he fell in front of Tonks and saw Darkness.

He was woken a week later in a muggle hospital, Davi in the bed next to him, also hurt. Page in a viewing soon to be buried. Joseph remembered waking Davi and calling his parents. They had barely made it to the funeral.

That was the first he had seen Davi cry.

"Then he was killed by he-who-must-not-be-named. He had made me run away and he died. A week later, I was with you"

She held onto him for a minute and then let go. "So you're gay?" was her only comment.

"I still like girls… but also guys…"

"So you're bi?"

"Yep. Bi."

"…oh, well when you're ready you should help me hunt sometime."

"Please Excuse us for that sir, I certainly hope you weren't too bored in our absence." Davi said as if the last few minutes had not happened. "Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so." He was smiling, that twinkle in his eyes. She smiled.

"I would like to ask you weather you have any ideas of the sudden emergence of my powers? I personally believe it has to do with the death of my twin, Page."

"I would assume so as well, It is an extremely rare occurrence for any transference of power to a muggle, only heard of in legend, but still not unheard of. And your brother was particularly powerful as I'm sure you've heard"

"Only recently. Uum… Is there a particular reason why I was chosen for this school? Do my brothers' powers have anything to do with it?"

"You are a smart girl," was Dumbledoors only response before he changed the subject.

Davi allowed the sudden change, feeling that was enough of an answer.

Joseph however was musing about the effects of that night, a year ago.

It took a month for Davi to speak.

He had been left secluded, for the majority it was thought he had left Page to die, they said he didn't deserve his place as a Griffindor. He had always been a loner, he didn't mind not being spoken too by the majority of the school, he did hate that whenever he was spoken about they were confirming his insecurities.

He was without his boyfriend.

Davi was without her brother.

He had never felt so alone in his life.

For the first time, he hated everything.

Feeling extremely depressed he excused himself and left into Muggle London. Ounce there he wandered into a Starbucks and pulled out his Cellular Phone.

Dad, Shopping in London, B back L8, Tell Davi's  
Dad K?

Jo-Jo

Feeling satisfied enough he sat back, yawning.

"Hello, Joseph" Joseph turned towards the voice. Now what were the odds of meeting two of the golden trio in separate places in one day. They generally treated him well enough, well they hadn't been at the raid, he assumed they'd heard about it from Dumbledoor, or Tonks, or someone else from the _'anti-evil society'_ as Page called them.

"Good Afternoon Hermione." He said pleasantly not nearly as akwardly as he had been with Harry. "Care to join me for a few?" She almost looked as if she'd turn him down until-

"Who hit you!" she asked suddenly noting his cheek. He rubbed it, a smile lingering across his face.

"My best friend, Davi, I uhh… surprised her" She sat across from him staring.

"That must have been one powerful blow! Here" she handed him an ointment of sorts. "I got it from Madame Pomfrey last year, after… well y'know what, It should have it healed in no time." She smiled pleasantly, "So how has your summer been?"

"Fair enough. Nothings ever how… it should be, but one must adapt"

"I agree, and you've taken it better than most would."

They were quiet for a minute. "Hey, wanna see something?" He asked suddenly pulling out his laptop he laid it on the table while Hermione watched him curiously, he logged in and pulled open a file from his desktop.

A video popped up. You could hear someone gasping for breath while holding the camera. They aimed it Directly at a girl who was aiming a gun at someone and then to the victim, Joseph who was in a karaoke stage blushing furiously and singing the opening song to Sailormoon, while the girl and cameraman were laughing histeractly.

"He-he… wrong video…" Joseph clicked out his face mirrowing the one that had been on the screen seconds ago.

"That girl looked like Page!"

"That was Davi, his twin, she'll be in Hogwarts this coming year."

He played another video. _Page was sitting at the Griffindor common room relaxed in one of the huge chairs his legs hanging over the side. _

"_Alright! Before we get cought lets get this started!" It was Page. _

"_How long does this spell last?" It was Joseph_

_Page shrugged "How would I know? I made this one up, it didn't come with instructions." _

Hermione looked instantly impressed.

"_Davi this is for you! I do this for you! These stupid little interview thingies." He said directly to the camera pointing at it laughing. He cleared his throat, and tried to look serious, though he had to stop and laugh._

"_Question number one: Who is your favorite classmate?" _

"_Why you of course!" He began blowing kisses at Joseph._

"_No! Who do you admire the most?"_

_"ummm…" He began thinking "You? No? Well I like 'Mione. She's cool y'know always answers the questions, and she puts up with her bratty friends, loyal to a fault y'know. And bloody smart! Smarter than I could ever be… though she likes to think If I " He put on his best Hermione imitation "Applied myself" he went back to his normal tone "I could be the greatest, well never greater than her Harry, I don't think I could face Voldie the way he does on a semi-yearly basis, and I will never beat Ron in Chess, but I think she thinks… If I did my best I could outdo her-" He stopped suddenly serious. "Now don't get jeaolous! But… If I liked girls she'd be it. She'd be my dream girl. She's pretty, she's smart, she's supportive and loyal. I like her, But boy I hope she gets with Ron cuz seriously that boy needs a girl like her." _

Joseph stopped the tape. "After that he starts getting graphic as an apology on what he would do to me when I chose to date him… you don't want to hear it." Both sat there blushing. "I think he loved you…" Joseph said

"I-I think he loved you more." She said "He knew me but not as much as you. He didn't care to know me that well because, he had you." She went and got her mocha. Joseph smiled at her.

"I can see what that fag saw in you." He said he drunk his coffee and she tapped him upside his head. He laughed.

"It was nice to see you Hermione, I saw 'your Harry' earlier, he was speaking with the headmaster, and he met the new Muggle Tech teacher,"

"We have Muggle Tech! Is it like a computer class?"

"With that girl teaching it'll be a hell of a lot more than a simple computer class. Chances are you'll be hacking by the end of the first semester!" He grinned "Are you even good on a computer?"

She shook her head. "Only fairly well…"

"Are you taking the course?"

"Certainly I'll do my best to get it."

She smiled at the American and shook his hand. "It was nice to see you also."

"Have a good evening"

"You too"

"By the way we should go _fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight!-" _he threw abit of his bagel at her. She dodged it and laughed. She grabbed his arm "C'mon lets go to Diagon Alley"

**A/N:** Do they even have Starbucks in London? Anyways hope you like it! Please Review!


	3. 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or anything included the Harry Potter novels, the world, and the characters. Not Mine...

**Chapter 3**

"_Accio multi color hair!"_

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouchouchouch Now that's just mean and unfair!" Joseph said as he was pulled by his hair into Davi's room. "What? What? What?"

_"Accio Sledgehammer!" _Joseph threw himself on the floor and low crawled under her bed.

"You are getting too good at this!"

"Relax, there is no sledgehammer"

"Good. I'm going to go back to the kitchen and getting some Ice Cream. Would you like any my _sweet little princess?_" he said in his most sarcastic voice as he headed out from under the bed.

"Rocky Road would be nice right about now" She said flipping the page of her Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5).While grades 1-4 laid scattered through the floor.

"Hey, Davi do you, ummm, want to go St. Mungo's with me tomorrow? I always go the day before the beginning of school. I want to visit my mom."

Joseph's mom had been hurt by some Death Eaters years ago. Josephs' father was a muggle; he visited his wife ounce a week. But she remained in London, that was after all where she was born, raised, and she went to school in Hogwarts. That is where her son would go to school. She fought for Great Britain, so that is where she was to be taken care of. And had she died that would be where she was to be buried.

"Yeah, of course I will!"

He nodded and left the room.

He stopped, sighed, beagan walking and spontaneously punched a wall. "Mr. Akil, Should I expect that you'll be punching a matching hole in my wall?" It was Mr. Amol.

"No sir, sorry sir, I just…got lost in thought."

"Let's go Joseph; I'll accompany you on your Ice Cream trip." They headed down to the stairs quietly and went into the man's huge kitchen. As Joseph made his way to the refrigerator Mr. Amol sat on a chair.

"Why where you angry?" he asked simply

"I thought about my mum, and I thought about Page, and so I just snapped. I apologize if I caused any damage." He was scooping ice cream into three bowls.

"Why did that cause you to …snap?"

"Because He-who-must-not-be." He stopped "Vodermort. Voldermort killed him. He killed Page. I know you are a muggle and don't know about him but he's caused havoc for the wizarding world for years. He put my mom in the state she is today."

"I thought he was gone. The scarred English boy caused his downfall, right?"

"He was- wait how do you know about this?"

"I was hired by the MCIA in those years to deal with the muggle aspect of things. Believe me those people acted too weird around us to get too much business handled. That was when the twins were young, their mom went to fight in England with yours and I needed cash badly, they got me started on my way."  
"Hmm…well he came back a few years ago. The first year Page and I attended Hogwarts."

"Hmm, so what are you going to do? You certainly can't go around punching walls,"

"I plan on bringing down his downfall. Not the fall of your home, sir. It's just frustrating that I was so close to him. That I could have done _something_ but Page- well sir you know the story."

"Not entirely. One day you'll have to tell me the full story. It's rather sad that you lost your boyfriend-" He stopped noting Joseph's expression "What? You thought I didn't know? He was my _son,_ of course I knew when he was in love, and I was particularly aware of when this love was returned. Anyways you lost your boyfriend. But he is the one gone, I think my son deserves that you are at least…" He stopped. "…Prepared. Prepare yourself. And maybe then I'll allow you to try to bring someone's downfall"

"Allow? Sir..."

"_Maybe then I will allow it._"

Just like Page. Joseph thought shaking his head. He grabbed the bowls, handing one to Mr. Amol. "Yes, sir"

Davi and Joseph had left St. Mungos considerably sadder than when they entered. His mom was in a coma, as she had been since a week before Harry received his world famous scar. Joseph however was bent out to cheer Davi up. He bought her Rocky Road ice cream. And even went as far as to show her a Quidditch practice. She enjoyed it, but was sad nonetheless. They went to a muggle hotel near Kings Cross Station and later went swimming …somewhere. And when Joseph got fed up he dunked her underwater until she kicked his… parts.

She had considerably gotten happier and they went around doing excruciating activities to prove who was stronger, such as holding on to a bridge and doing pull ups for hours. Then running around the hotel 20 times, until Davi stopped, and when Joseph turned around and headed towards her she fell asleep on him. Joseph after the night of meaningless exercise decided against sleeping knowing he would not wake up in time to catch the train.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Ronald Weasley grabbed Davi's arm. "You're thinking way too much about this" He said and rushed into the barrier between platforms. The Drowsy Joseph had walked through with all their stuff without bothering to explain it and left Davi standing there. She sighed. Well the redhead had been no good. She turned around. According to the schedule she only had 3 minutes.

"Bloody hell? Is that Page's ghost?"

"Does that look like a ghost you git!"

Somebody came up and grabbed Davi. "Who are you? Is this a polyjuice double…thing?" Davi turned to face them angrily. She pulled her arm away.

"May I ask who _you_ are?"

It was a girl and guy, "nah-nah-nah, we asked first!"

"Davi Amol. Twin of Page Amol"

"Anil Strauss, twin of Lina Strauss"

"Anthony Deven twin of… wait I'm an only child! Like that's bloody fair."

"Are you heading to Hogwarts, polyjuice?"

"Yes, if I knew how to enter…"

"Simply walk."

"We'll I've tried that!"

"No… umm girly, just _walk. _C'mon I'll hold your hand." Anthony grabbed her hand and pulled her through. "See, easy. You don't look like an 11 year old? Is this your first year?"

"I'm a Professor."

He thought of Dumbledore.

"Well you don't look that old either!"

"What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw"

Her eyes widened, that she hadn't expected that. "I'm not that old. Two points off Ravenclaw" She said walked away looking for Joseph. "AKI! AKI! AAAaaaaKKKiii!" People glanced at her every time she screamed but usually went about their business.She went in the train and looked through all the carriages, she went into the last carriage, in the last compartment, and there he lay. Leaning on the window sleeping, she sighed "God! Why do you always do this" She looked around.

"Hello Mr. Potter,"

"Hello Miss Amol,"

"My friend hasn't been causing any problems right?"

"No, he was here before us"

A girl had been sitting next to Potter and next to Joseph was the red headed boy. She looked angrily at him, he looked aback and moved to Harry, they began speaking excitedly about Quidditch while the girl had pulled out a book. Davi sat next to Joseph, who was breathing lightly.

"Hey! Hey! What do you mean 2 points!" the Ravenclaw boy entered, looking rather exhausted.

"Me calling you old is hardly worth 2 points"

"You're right. 5 points"

"No! The school year hasn't even started"

"Has that ever stopped anyone before? 7 points"

"Let's discuss this as the young adults we are."

"As far as you seemed concern I no longer fall under the category of young adult. I'm either an eleven year old or some old head"

"Old head?"

"C'mon!"

"Alright, fine what have you to say for yourself?"

"I by no means had any intentions to offend you. Please do not punish my house for my own idiocy! They do not deserve it! They are hardworking ones with no other thought than to be the best they can be! You cannot allow my senselessness to bring them down!"

"You know for a Ravenclaw you're both an idiot and a Drama Queen" It was Joseph waking up. He yawned and scratched his head "A rather loud one. If you like your professor so much that you run over here for 2 measly points. Why not just ask her out?"

"2 points sets you back quite a bit when you haven't earned any yet!

"Aki, 2 points from Gryffindor, I was rather enjoying that"

Everyone but Anthony's jaw dropped. "Ohhh….kay. I take it back."

"Fine, but would-yah just tone it down on the loudness 'Kay? I just want some r and r before we get to hell" He turned over and was apparently ounce again asleep.

"Do any of you by any chance know why he dreads Hogwarts so much?" Davi asked a while after, Anthony was begging in a nearly mute tone at this point, sitting on the floor. Hermione was the first to speak up, most just shifted uncomfortably at the question.

"well before Page died Page was an incredibly popular boy"

"yeah, figures"

"Well some students claim to be repulsed by his presence, they say it's because he was a coward and left Page to die. Though I hear sometimes that they'd rather he had died than Page, and for that is the reason they hold a grudge against him. For having survived when the more popular charismatic boy died."

Harry frowned and pulled open _Quidditch through the Ages_.

"Do any of you believe that?"

"I was upset when Page died, but I didn't know him or Joseph I never treated him any different before or after Page's death. I don't think he'd be stupid enough to attempt to run from He-who-must-not-be-named" Anthony said in between bouts of begging

"I was rather close with Page and I knew Joseph was too brave, and he loved him too much to leave him" Hermione said

"I was told by my mum what happened" Ron muttered

"I never cared" Harry said in all seriousness and left, seemingly upset.

"Why's he all touchy?" Anthony asked

Ron shrugged and went after his friend, Hermione nearly followed but Ron waved her down.

Joseph was staring out the window, awake despite contrary beliefs.

"He normally gets like that when you talk about Page. Don't ask me why." Joseph said and shut his eyes.

"Well, Page scarred big evil V, with the same scar Harry has. Y'think Harry knows about the scar?"

"He does" Hermione said, she did a double glance "Wait how do you know about that?" Davi had a look that was a little more than a scowl she pulled out her laptop and began typing rapidly.

"He was my twin. I had … visions about what happened." Anthony had given up and was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Professor Amol, When we go to Hogsmead later in the semester. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Certainly Ravenclaw boy, it's a date"

Joseph looked at Anthony threatenly then flashed a smile "As her bodyguard I'll be paying special attention to you 'till that day."

"On second thought even after that day" He turned back out to the window.

"Gail, Annette!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Davi sat leaning on a wall listening to the sorting, she was with the first years, who were huddled toghetor, she pictured Page among them and laughed. She would be sorted after an announcement by the Headmaster according to Professor McGonagall. She had dozed off onto the wall and was shaken awake by the Head of Gryffindor. She stood quickly. "Yes M'am?"

"It's your turn."

She entered the vast hall yawning. She looked around and said "wwwooooooww" to herself, she was directed to where she could sit, she sat awkwardly in the small chair and wondered why she didn't just stand, and a hat was placed on her head.

_Oh… yeah I'd almost forgotten about this._

_A bit scatter brained are we?_

_No nearly as much as I put on. _

_Hmmm clever, a Ravenclaw perhaps? Rather sneaky, scatterbrained and for the most part sweet, but not the same since that night, You're no longer the strongest force within you. The Griffindor is. But in what side should I put you?_

_What's the side of me that he isn't in like?_

_Slytherin, or Ravenclaw since you aren't of full blood but that doesn't matter, you wouldn't been here had it been for that. I told him I'd see him twice. He'd laughed._

_Laughed?_

_Said he liked the idea of reincarnation._

"_GRIFFINDOR!" _

The Griffindor table cheered loudly while she was lead to the staff table. She smiled… feeling, numb. Gryffindors shook her hand as she was lead past them. She barely noticed whom she was sitting next to she swallowed loudly. "Wow. I'm really here" she said so lowly that it was barely audible. The headmaster made announcements that she barely noticed until he mentioned her.

"Professor Amol will be teaching a division of Muggle Studies known as Muggle Tecknology as well as taking courses along side of you. She will only teach three classes a week for beginning, intermediate and expert students. For those who wish to apply, let it be known selection is extremely limited. Only 45 students in all will be taking this course. Application deadline is tomorrow, interviews and testing is the following evening. And now that that's over with XxZankerdeansd! Or in the English language: Chow Down!"

Davi finally looked around her. A huge man sat next to her. She wasn't exactly sure how he'd missed him. He looked at her.

"Hello Sir, I'm Davi!" She said cheerfully

"Well 'Ello there! Name's Hagrid, Rebeus Hagrid."

"What do you teach?"

"Care of Magical Creatures"

She grinned. "Sounds like fun, this whole school sounds like fun."

End Chapter.

A/N yeah I know sucky ending, but I'm sleepy so get over it :sticks out tongue:


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or anything included the Harry Potter novels, the world, and the characters. Not Mine...

**Chapter 4**

_It was cold. That much Joseph could identify with, the coldness, but it wasn't the type of cold that one felt on a winters' night but rather it was the kind of cold that one felt in the middle of a massacre, or rather the middle of a battle. Joseph shivered and slowed his pace _

_'You're much too sensitive to all this.' It was Page. 'I don't know how long you'll be able to handle this if you can't separate yourself from your surroundings. It's death, it happens get over it'_

_'Easy for you to say' _

_'You're right. This isn't my first time. It's yours. But if you don't get over it, you may very well join them.' _

_Joseph felt the chill get stronger. He shut his eyes tightly. _

'_JOSEPH RUN!'_

_He opened his eyes. He saw Page on his knees hanging on to his balance by a thread, a silhouette standing feet away from him holding out it's wand, Page fell to the side, his eyes open and hollow. Joseph tried to run to him but he was frozen. _

…

_I can't believe you still dream about this._

…

_Page?_

_Who else? Death happens, pumpkin juice, get over it. Please, for me? And by the way, I'm starting to feel jealous._

_Huh?_

Joseph woke suddenly, he lay immobile. "_Weird"_ He muttered. He felt a shallow breathing, although he was laying on something that was incredibly still. He pulled himself back, and looked up.

Blushing furiously he said "Sorry, mate" and awkwardly stood. Ron sat there looking away appearing to be petrified. Everybody else with the exception of himself, Ron, Hermione, and Davi were gone from the Gryffindor common room. All eyes fell on the two of them. "_Really _Sorry" he said before turning and walking away, Davi grabbed on to his arm

"You're hair" she said, Joseph touched his multi-lenghted hair

"Yeah?"

"It's changing color again."

He grabbed it self consciously "Oh…"

"It's been a year since it changed color."

"I know…what colors is it?"

"Orange, green, black, and brown"

"Oh"

"You shouldn't get so embarrassed."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure Ron didn't mind" Joseph looked back to Ron, who was still sitting just about entirely still. "Are you still tired?" Davi asked. He nodded a grim expression on his face." How long were you awake?"

_HOW FRICKING EMBARRASING!_ Joseph thought glancing at Ron, his face turning bright red ounce again. "19 hours, without counting a few cat naps" he looked down. "Is there a spell on him or something?" Joseph asked failing horribly at trying to change the subject. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't put one up" Davi said

"Nor I"

Davi poked Ron's shoulder, Ron jumped and looked around wildly, obviously something he acquired from being Fred and George's youngest brother.

Joseph couldn't help but laugh at his own foolishness. "What time is it? Why are you guys down here" Ron asked yawning

"6:00 A.M., we don't have classes today so I stayed up all night, Hermione was helping me out with the elimination of potential students. Aki was sleeping on you. Don't give me that look" Ron's jaw had dropped.

"Sorry mate didn't realize I was sleeping on you 'till I woke." Joseph had gone back to blushing though he broke out into a fit of laughing ounce he was done talking. "You know pulling an all nighter is equal to a light drinker suddenly downing 4 margaritas?" Joseph said eyeing the girls. Hermione and Davi just starred. "I'm going to bed, Davi save me some breakfast will yah?"

"Sure thing"

When he was safely upstairs, Hermione and Davi began giggling at Ron's puzzlement, and Joseph's sudden fun fact.

Harry awoke with a bolt; he held his chest gasping for breath, _No_. He thought. He touched his scar gently. _What is he doing?_ He thought sitting up. "Damn you Voldemort" He muttered laying back down. He heard movement in the stairs. "Yo, you awake 'Arry!" Joseph called.

"Now I am, what are you drunk!" Harry called, although in the form of a stage whisper.

"We _could_ get drunk, and I may as well be drunk, come out here, I wanna talk to yah"

"Come in here,"

Joseph obliged and entered the room. "So, why are you awake at 6 in the morning?" he whispered

"You woke me."

"Liar"

"Not hearing Ron snore made me susceptible to …your… scent"

"You don't look like a Deixter"

"Nightmare"

"You had a nightmare also? Hmm that's rather odd."

"Not really people have nightmares all the time."

"Not about the same person"

"How do you know if we even-?"

"Save it, I heard you say his name. I dozed off coming up the stairs, don't ask, you woke me with that gasp of yours." Joseph said. Harry smiled. "I'm exaggerating a bit I'll admit; in my dream he was only a shadow though. In yours I believe he may have been the title character"

Harry didn't comment.

"So, on to business, why are you acting so different? Is it Davi?"

"Why are _you_ acting so different? … Wait did your hair change color?"

"Yes. It does that from time to time. Quit changing the subject boy-who-lived"

"Don't call me that."

"Is. It. Davi."

"Quit pestering me Akil."

"Do you have a problem with my best friend?"

"Why are you like this? It isn't like you."

"I'm drunk, remember. Now tell me. I don't wanna have some type of fight trying to protect her honor or anything like that; I just wanna have an idea of who her enemies are. I am her bodyguard."

"I don't have a bloody problem with her Joseph!"

"Good thing too, thanks for that, but would you at least be nice. I don't know what problem you have, but chances' are she'll choose you to be in her class, you'll respect her I know, but dammit just tell me what the hell the deal is!"

"That's none of your concern Akil"

"No, you're right. It isn't, Harry, I know you're s'possed to be world famous most honored survivor… or something… and that must come with a hell of a lot of pressure"

"You would know"

"No, I'm a coward not a survivor and the future doesn't rest on my shoulders."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Quit being all Dumbledore-y"

Harry smiled. "Don't worry too much about me. You're half-asleep; you act as if you're bloody high when you're half asleep. Go to your bed and sleep. Sleep Joseph, because I cannot handle you when you're like this." Harry said before turning over on his bead.

"Fine, have a good morning"

"Have a good one."

And so with that he went up one more flight and entered his own dorm, he made his way onto his own bed, and was asleep before he hit the mattress.

Ron moved up the steps into his dorm, he looked at Harry's bed.

"Well, seems someone's up"

"Yep."

"Well… G'night"

"G'morning"

Ron laid down. "Are you going to sleep?" he asked

"I would hope so"

"Why are you awake?"

"I didn't hear your snoring"

"Oh, sorry mate didn't know you'd miss me. I was sleeping with Joseph apparently"

"Akil?"

"Same one"

"Oh"

"Well, sleep well. I'll try to snore for yah"

"I look forward to it."

There was plenty of speculation.

Since the beginning of school people wondered about what the course 'Muggle Tecknology' would offer. They wondered why did the headmaster suddenly decided upon adding such a course. They wondered why Page's sister (Her name didn't matter, she was merely Page's sister) had been hired to teach that, why any teenager would be allowed to teach any class.

When Hogwarts Journalism Team (while trying to get an outstanding debut) questioned the headmaster he (with his mischievous line of expressions) joked (and only the American Muggle's, about .001 of the Hogwarts population, understood) that it was a matter of National Security, and therefore no cause for national concern and secrecy.

Speculation only rose from his joke. The Gossip thickened, and when Davi entered the Great Hall and headed to the Gryffindor Table, (She sat at different places depending on weather she was playing the 'student' role or the 'teacher' role) all eyes were on her. She sat down swallowing often, eyes wide. After a few seconds she stood and walked towards the Head Table whispered something to Dumbledore and left back to Gryffindor Tower.

At a press conference, (okay, who are we fooling, the press conference was the sole member of the journalism team Anil Strauss interviewing, well having a conversation with, Polyjuice a.k.a. Davi Amol) Davi said she was choosing some of the students whom she had received applications from to interview but 5 students she would choose, with no regard to weather they'd actually want the class, and Dumbledore would choose 5 others.

That Evening at the Great Hall Davi stood from her seat (that day at the head table) and named the students who were to show up for a meeting, those whose applicants (or non applicants) did not need an interview, 10 students including, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy (much to his dismay), among others, were named for the Beginners course. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, was put, among others on the Intermediate course. And only one student had been prechosen for the Experts course, which was rather surprising, on two aspects, one of which was that Dumbledore had chosen him and the other was that he was, the Stupid Ravenclaw, Anthony Deven. Those who had passed the first stage to admissions, and were to move along to the next one were also required to stay. All with the exception of a Slytherin, who thought it had all been a mistake easily corrected by his father, came to the meeting.

Davi, who had left in the middle of dinner and returned at the end was wearing muggle clothes, blue jeans, with a black shirt and fitted baseball cap, black sneakers, a pair of guns, one across her chest, and one on her hip, and carrying a book bag.

She sat on the desk of her classroom. "Anthony, stop giving 'Mione bunny ears" she said without looking. She sighed and thought about Joseph's journal (she had come across it recently) he had written the hats song from his first year.

'Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you're of ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind'

She shook her head; she could not wait for him to surprise her!

She opened her book bag and pulled out a book.

"You're all aware of what this is, correct?" she asked, she received nods and other signs of general agreement; some looked at her with a 'well, duh' expression while some just ignored her. But they were aware of what it was. "This is perhaps one of the few things the muggle world and your world have in common, the use of books. I will admit there is a rather huge difference between a muggle book and wizards' books however the general concept is the same, attached paper with written thoughts, or illustrations"

She pulled out her wand and her gun, laying them next to each other. "You recognize this?" she held up the gun, some did, some didn't "When you are in a situation in which you are magicless, which of these in the muggle world would you fear the most." The 54 students seemed to be paying attention at this point. "Harry?"

Harry looked at them, "The wand" he said without much thought.

She looked at Anthony, "And you?"

"Who holds them?" He demanded.

"I do"

"In that case the gun"

"Why?"

"I'm not bulletproof, and you've only had your wand for a short period of time. You hold your gun like an expert." He said, she had never before noticed he was that observant. She aimed the gun between his eyes. "And now, do you fear it?"

He grinned. "No. Right now I _am_ bulletproof. I did it the minute I saw you with those babies"

She turned back to the class. "Those of you who know what this is and does, go to the left, those who don't, right, The special 10-counting-the-rude-skipping-rich-bratty-dude-that isn't-here stay where you are." She commanded. They obeyed. _Wow, this is easier than on TV!_ She thought. She pulled out newly printed sheets of paper and handed them out, to the 45 Candidates received a test, the 9 had a syllabus. Davi began handing out keyboards. "These are run by magic…cuz Hogwarts doesn't really have electricity, They are only so you can learn how to type, or just practice. In my class everything has to be typed. I don't want to see a quill in here. Just say _Vipera impudens! _ And a screen comes up._"_

"Impudent snake?"

"I was mad at a few Slytherins when I came up with it."

End Chapter

A/N

Whooosh… 2,151 words, 11,939 characters, 217 lines, 114 paragraphs, and 10 pages later the chapter ends. Whooosh. Why do I write this? I don't even have any reviews? Sigh. I should be doing homework. This writing thing is depressing.


End file.
